


now say goodbye

by etherealities



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Heartbreak, M/M, Sad, but like. mutual sadness, cawllection, i hope u enjoy cause this is my first ateez work and it was written in five minutes i apologize, kinda based off of how i feel right now, that was my soundtrack, uh title is based off of the doyoung n rocoberry song, well actually very much based off of that and that's okay!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-24 08:15:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21096281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/etherealities/pseuds/etherealities
Summary: heartbreak was essential, he guessed, to humanity. everyone had to go through it at least once. someone had once told wooyoung that he’d break three hearts in his lifetime. he didn’t know who those three were; he didn’t know if seonghwa was the first, the third, or even if seonghwa felt as cracked as he did. he wondered if one of the hearts he’d break would be his own.





	now say goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> listen to [don't say goodbye](https://open.spotify.com/track/0A7XRj5gP3Cx44awg1yOIE?si=AqEMJbyzQZ6c7sgm5zNYAA) for vibes
> 
> enjoy <3

something about being heartbroken was just so beautiful, wooyoung thought. something about watching the person you love move on is so beautiful.

it’s painful and it just rips you apart, or that’s how everyone else put it, right? he wasn’t sure that was the right phrasing. it didn’t feel like he was being ripped apart. it was bittersweet and it was the feeling once you’ve finished crying but you’re about to cry again and you know, you know this is good for you. you know it’s what’s best, but that doesn’t make it any easier. 

wooyoung still saw seonghwa around quite often. they were still in the same school, after all, had the same lunch and classes right next to each other. but now hongjoong was walking seonghwa to his classes, the both of them careful not to look towards wooyoung who was careful not to get near. 

it felt like he was being hollowed out slowly, like just a little bit of him was being removed every time seonghwa refused to meet his eyes, every time wooyoung’s finger hovered over the _delete contact_ button but instead went to see messages, every time he laughed with san and mingi and he thought, _seonghwa would judge us so hard_ and realized he missed even the way seonghwa would just watch him fondly.

it was almost ethereal. he realized now, what they’d always said in books was to some extent real. he wasn’t breaking down crying, wasn’t distracted by seonghwa within every thought. he was doing his best. but he still had those moments where he’d reach for seonghwa’s hand before realizing it wasn’t there, would look across his room and realize it was so empty without seonghwa’s laugh, would find something funny and reach for his phone to send it to seonghwa before realizing, maybe it was best to send it to someone else. 

something about being heartbroken was beautiful. 

something about slowly moving on, about three weeks later when you realize, _i haven’t thought about him in a while_. when you’re able to think about him and be glad that you moved on. it was brilliant, really, the way your heart could break and mend itself together.

heartbreak was essential, he guessed, to humanity. everyone had to go through it at least once. someone had once told wooyoung that he’d break three hearts in his lifetime. he didn’t know who those three were; he didn’t know if seonghwa was the first, the third, or even if seonghwa felt as cracked as he did. he wondered if one of the hearts he’d break would be his own.

the days passed, became weeks, became months. he never really stopped thinking about seonghwa - it just became less painful. that was how it worked, he assumed. the pain faded into a longing into a dull throb, like taking a deep breath of cold night air, like covering yourself in so many blankets to keep out the freezing air in winter.

wooyoung still looked back. he wondered if seonghwa looked back as often as he did, or maybe less. there were so many things he wondered. if he’d held on a little longer, would they have worked out? if he’d never said yes in the first place, would they still be friends? sometimes he was hit with a pang of longing that took his breath away, and he’d close his eyes and hang his head for a moment. he’d go on with his day and the longing wouldn’t truly go away, but he didn’t know. was the longing for seonghwa? was it to feel complete? was it so move on and find another? 

wooyoung sat with san and mingi, san’s head in his lap and mingi’s hand across wooyoung’s shoulders and he thought, maybe this is what his longing was for. maybe it was for something simpler. 

he said his goodbyes and realized, heartbreak was just as beautiful as anything else.

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](https://twitter.com/tsukkitti)


End file.
